Emergency Timetravel
by HowTroublesome12
Summary: Naruto has been captured and put into the extraction unit. Now the only way to get free and save the world is... wait this can't be right... the past! How will the people of the past react to having two Uzumaki's! Read to find out! This is yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Its been awhile everyone I hope you like this new fanfic. Sadly I do not own the Naruto characters or else the whole ending would change. muhahaha! Also just in case you didn't read the summary this is a yaoi fic** **YAOI** **! meaning Boyxboy love. This story has a lot of OOC's so don't complain, you read this by your own will I don't have any special mind techniques, that I know of atleast :D. you have been warned 3:) fufufu**

 **'kurama'**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

normal

Prologue

 **'Naruto...'**

 **'Naruto you stupid gaki. Wake Up!'**

'Kurama? W-what happened?'

 **'Kit we need to get out of here!'**

'where are we? what's going on?!'

 **'That damn Uchiha bastard confined us in the extraction unit. Its only a matter of time before they pull me out of you'**

'Crap, is there anything we can do?'

 **'There is something...but I'm not sure how well it will work'**

'even if the chance are slim we have got to do something. We can not let the Jubi be resurrected.'

 **'Alright kit I understand. Long before I was sealed away for the first time our father taught us a jutsu in case something like this should occur. He gave us a time traveling jutsu.'**

'what are the consequence?'

 **'heh you've really gotten smart these last few years, its almost like talking to a completely different person'**

'I can say the same to you fuzball'

 **'Shut it you stupid gaki! Anyway the consequences of doing this depends on the timeline we're in, no matter what my past self will merge with my current one. However, the same thing can not be said for you all the time because if we go to a time frame where you do not exist you will have to become a completely different person in order to not create a complete paradox.'**

'why would I create a paradox?'

 **'Your very existence in time frame where you did not exist before will create an alternate universe where everything will turn out differently. This is because every thing you do even the tiniest things will change the course of history greatly, but by changing most of your DNA and your looks you can take on a new identity which will decrease the effect you have on the world. So before you agree you must be absolutely certain your okay with changing the course of history because not even the people you once knew will ever exactly be the same.'**

' I don't really have a choice in the matter there is no one left everyone is dead or captured. At the moment any future is better than this one.'

 **'If we do end up in the past you will complete lose all relation to the Namikaze bloodline, and will become completely Uzumaki. Are you ready for this Kit?'**

'Yeah... I'm ready. hey Kurama, I'm glad that I was able to meet you'

 **'Me too kit. Hold on tight and cross your fingers cause its going to be a bumpy ride!'**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back!~ was real quick huh? well sadly this will not be able to happen all the time. The only reason I am posting this is because I had already wrote the chapter and I felt that I should at least give you an actual chapter. So here it is my first chapter I hope you enjoy. Also I'll give you a heads up on Narutos age, he is eighteen years old at the moment. Onward with the Story 3;)**

* * *

*chirping*

"uh...what the fuck happened?"

Suddenly everything came back to him like a ton of bricks. Capture, kyubi, time travel. After collecting his thoughts Naruto rushed into his mindscape and was shocked at what he saw. His mind went from a dirty sewer to a beautiful forest. Kurama was laying next to a glimmering stream in peaceful slumber. Shaking his head to get rid of his stupor Naruto walked over to the chilling kyubi.

'Hey Kurama! How are you feeling buddy?'

 **'So much better. If I knew that making you a completely different person would have gotten me out of that stinky sewer I would have done the time traveling jutsu ages ago. Ah~ such bless.'** Letting out a sigh of satisfaction Kurama turned to lay on his back.

While watching this happen Naruto couldn't help but sweat-drop. 'Never in a million years did I ever think I would see the great Kyubi no yoko belly up'

 **'You try living in multiple uncomfortable cages for years and see how you feel about such a relaxing scenery'**

Naruto just shook his head and agreed, but Kurama said came back to him at full force.

'It worked... It really worked. We time traveled... Yes! Wait that also means we are past my birth date?'

 **'Yep!'**

'hmm...'

 **'You should check out your new looks. All I can say is that you finally look like an Uzumaki now.'**

Hysterical laughter echoed throughout Naruto's mind while leaving his mindscape. Opening his eyes once more he took in the sight of not a barren waste ground but a lush forest, further proving to him that this was not a crazy dream. Hearing a water source nearby Naruto nervously walked to the source of it worrying over what he looked like that made that bastard of a furball laugh so crazily, and what he saw wasn't what he expected. His short golden spikes were replaced with long blood red hair that reached his waist line. His face and eyes were narrower and his whisker were completely gone. His body was also wiry instead of muscular. Hell! even his skin tone was lighter. The only thing that was left of Uzumaki Naruto was the color of his eyes. All together he went from a muscular cutie to a pretty boy type that he loathed. Oh how the world loved to make him miserable, it was going to take a lot of getting used to if he was ever going to be able to look in a mirror normally.

'KURAMA! WHY ON EARTH DID I CHANGE SO FUCKING MUCH! I KNOW YOU SAID I WOULD CHANGE BUT THIS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! I'M NOT EVEN UZUMAKI NARUTO ANYMORE!'

 **'Calm down kit, I already explained that you would be different. You completely lost all relation to the Namakazi blood line, because of your father is even alive at the moment your blood relation is to unusual. Hell! Even your connection to your mother is different than it was before because how can a woman, no matter how old she may be right now, have a eighteen year old brat! Plus I must say that I like this form better it brings out your foxy side'**

Laughing at how ridiculous Kurama sounded at the end of his speech eased the tension that was growing in Naruto. Happy that his Kits nerves were calming down Kurama brought up the next important subject to go over.

 **'What do you think we should do first kit?'**

'Well first things first I want to know what time period were in, then go traveling around for a bit I want to get used to this new body, and maybe, if he's around and traveling, we try to find Ero-Sanin.'

 **'Ok I agree with everything except finding that pervert I mean can't I go a decade without listening to that pervert whine about not getting laid all the time.'**

'If Ero-Sanin is around we can have the benefit someone who knows where we came from, plus a way to get into Konoha without being treated like a spy. However, if the pervert isn't around yet we'll have to figure out another way'

 **'Why kami-sama does that stinkin' pervert have to be useful'**

'Sorry buddy' Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Kyuubi pouting. Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp spike of chakra southward from his postion.

'Kurama... did you feel that?'

 **'yeah...'**

Not a moment latter Naruto felt that persons chakra spike once more but this time notably weaker than the first. Wasting not a moment more, Naruto dashed off into the direction he felt the chakra only to find a bloody young boy half crushed by a rock. After carefully checking his surrounding he felt Kakashi-sensei's chakra getting farther away along with two other chakras that seemed on friendly terms with him. Taking into account of where he is and how much weaker his old sensei's chakra is, he knew exactly who this young boy under the boulder was. Right in front of him, barely alive, was a twelve year old Obito Uchiha. Not wasting a second more, in fear that the poor kid would die, Naruto lifted the boulder off gently so that he didn't cause anymore damage to the already gravely injured boy. Tossing the rock off to the side Naruto began to heal the kid while silently thanking Tsunade ba-chan for teaching him how to heal.

~Flash-Back~

"Alright gaki I'm going to teach you how to heal"

"why? Kurama heals me so I don't need it"

"Well brat what about everyone else who doesn't have a demon saving their ass all the time"

"but...Kuramas chakra is toxic"

"Don't you have your own chakra?"

"of course, but..."

"than you can do it if you have to expel that tainted stuff from your chakra than use sage mode, now I don't want to talk about this anymore. So get up and be prepared because I'm about to give you your first taste of hell on earth. fufufufufu~"

~Flash Back End~

That was one of the worst three months of Naruto's life but learning how to heal did come in handy, like in situations like this. If anyone other than Tsunade-baba or him had been here this poor boy wouldn't have stood a chance in being able to use his right side again. Well Madara too, but whatever way he did it wasn't very humane if how Obito came to be later on was anything to show for it. Slipping off his black cloak Naruto bundled Obito up and gently lifted him into his arms. Racing through the trees as silent as a shadow Naruto made sure none of his movements jumbled the kid so that none of the wounds would reopen as he went to look for the cave he saw at the place he first woke up at.

 **'Well kit three things are already in your favor. For one, we know what time period we're in, two you saved Obito's life, and three, though I'm not happy about this, that stinkin' pervert is up and about'**

'yeah though now I think it will take more time for us to go to Konoha now. Obito needs to be brought back fully recovered or else he'll just become a hindrance and walk down a different dark path'

 **'Yeah... Good luck Kit, your going to need it'**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author notes **

**Thank you everyone who wrote a review they let me know that so far my fanfic isn't to awful. I won't keep you any more from reading the story if your even reading this I know I have my moments where I skip author notes. Well Onward with the story~! also I don't own any of the Naruto characters.  
**

 **'Kyuubi'  
**

'thoughts'

"talking"

normal

* * *

Chapter 2

 **S** **ort of Obito's POV  
**

Peaceful Darkness. That is all Obito felt after he gave his eye to Kakashi. He did not regret pushing Kakashi out of the way, Kakashi's life was worth more than his. Obito always felt like he was a loser at everything he did. Heck! Even his own Clan barely paid any attention to him because he was the stupid loud-mouthed orphan that had not even awoken his Sharingan yet, and the moment that he finally does is the moment of his death. The world loved to screw with him. The only thing he is happy about is that at least his eye will live on with Kakashi and grow with him because he won't be able to now. Suddenly there was a warmth that spread through his body, and his mind that was slowly slipping away was brought back like a splash of cold water. As soon as that warmth left everything began to hurt as if he had been but in a blender, chewed, and then spat back out. His eyelids felt like lead and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't open them at all. The pain was starting to get to unbearable now and Obito tried to squirm around to ease the pain somehow. Once again the soothing warmth spread through his body and eliminating the excruciating pain he was feeling.

"Calm yourself kid, I can't have you reopen all those wounds I healed"

'Who is this?... I don't recognize this voice at all.'

Obito tried to continue to contemplate who this voice was but the warmth was starting to make him sleepy...

This same process continued for week till the pain in Obito's body began to dull a little bit, well... enough that he can move his mouth without screaming in pain. However, moving any other part of his body was still a no-no, but Obito was happy that even though his voice broke and was dry he could finally talk to the person who saved his life.

"H-Hello?"

Silence was all that greeted him back and Obito began to wonder if the person had left, but those worries were negated when he finally heard the voice answer him back.

"Wow! Sorry for not answering you back automatically kid, but I did not expect to hear your voice so suddenly."

Relieved that the person that saved him was here he tried to keep the conversation going, but his dry throat stopped him. All of sudden he could do nothing but cough and the motion coughing did to him was make his body hurt.

"Hold on for a second and I will go get some water for you"

Depressed that he lost the moment to converse with his savior Obito waited patiently for his return. Even though it only took his savior a few moments it felt like an eternity for Obito. The coughing would stop and with every new cough came a string of others. The pain was starting to make him feel sick and he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and stop the pain. Suddenly having his upper body lifted up gently into someones arms was definitely not something Obito was expecting causing him to squeak in both surprise and pain.

"Sorry kid I know it hurts, but you can't drink while laying down or you will choke. You know this is the first you have been awake when I do this so try not to move around so much, okay?

Nodding his head slightly in confirmation Obito then felt something cold and metallic touch his lips pouring refreshing water down his dry throat. Not to long after Obito moved his head slightly away as an indicator that he was done. The cold metal retracted from his lips and all he heard of it afterwards was the soft clink of it touching the ground. Now that his throat was no longer dry he once more wanted to strike up a conversation. Many questions have been rolling around in his head and he wanted to know the answer to them. Like for one where on earth was he cause no hospital in Konoha had cave like floors second what happened to his team, and lastly who was the person that saved him. However, his stomach had an agenda of their own and as soon as he was going to speak his stomach roared with a need for food.

"hahahahaha! Oh my god kid that was the loudest stomach growl I have ever heard!"

His savior took a moment to calm do before he continued talking all while Obito was cursing his stupid stomach. It was official the world was out to get him.

"Ah~ sorry kid but that was the best laugh I've had in a while. Let me get you something more filling to eat than the soup you've had this past week. It's no wonder why your stomach growled like that. I think that since you are able to move your mouth now you can eat something thicker than broth"

Once more Obito felt a metal touch his lips but this time it was a spoon filled with mashed potatoes, and slowly Obito could feel his stomach fill up.

"t-thank you"

"Your welcome kid"

"um... why can't I open my eyes and why are they covered?"

"well when I found you the right side of your body was completely crushed and you had lost your left eye. I managed to save your right side completely but your eye needs to spend all its energy healing instead of seeing. Don't worry though in another week you will be able to use it again"

"I understand. Where am I? because I know I'm not in my village."

"we are in a cave somewhere near the borders of Iwa"

"why?"

"because you were not fit enough for log distance travel"

"I... I see. When do you think I will be well enough to go home?"

"Do you really want to go home in shape your in?

"what do you mean?"

"Listen up kid. Your entire right side was crushed if I wasn't the one who had been there you would have either died or spent the rest of your life as a crippled ninja. If you went home like this you'll grow depressed watching your friends and teammates protecting your village while your stuck in the hospital learning how to walk again. Not only will these feeling stunt your healing process but your friends seeing your depressed and pitiful state will worry about you when they are away on a mission and those worries will end up getting them killed. Do you really want to end up that big of a burden to them or will you let them think you are dead instead which will give them the drive to get stronger. Tell me is them getting stronger despite the heart ache better than them dying because the enemy exploited their weakness. You pick kid cause I'll do whatever you decide on. You are not my captive, but I at least want you to look at the pros and cons of your choices before you decide. Sometimes its better to go with your brain than your heart."

Those words hurt more than any of the wounds on his body, but he knew that it was the truth. All of Obito's life he had been described as the worthless Uchiha, even five year olds were more accomplished in the Clan than he was. The only time none of that seemed to matter was when he was with his team. Sure Kakashi was an arrogant prick, Rin was a fangirl, and Minato was definitely a strange sensei, but they made a spot for him in their lives and at the moment of his almost death he knew that even Kakashi was sad about it. How could he go back and be a burden on their shoulders just because of his selfish desire to be with them. He knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if one of them were to die because of him. So even though he knew that they would be mad at him for not telling them he was alive right away, if it would keep them alive until he can stand on the front lines with them, than he will wait. However until that moment comes he'll try to recover as quickly as he can.

"I'll stay away from Konoha until I am able to fight with them again."

"good we'll start the exercises tomorrow, your to stressed right now to do anything without causing damage."

"Wait! why...why are you helping me so much? I'm just this pathetic kid you found, you have no real obligation to me, so why are you helping me?"

"because I had a friend that was injured almost exactly like you were. However his injuries and several other things corrupted his mind and he began to walk down a very dark path. I don't want this to happen to anyone else, and also there is no one here but me"

"I see... Well if we are going to be stuck with each other for awhile we might as well know each others names. Hello my name is Obito Uchiha, whats your name?"

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki"

"eh?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Notes~**

 **heh... hi guys!~ pls don't kill me I had a lot of assignments due, so I didn't have a chance to write anything until just recently.**

 **So this is chapter three and I just posted a new cover photo of what Naruto kind of looks like, but my drawing skills are not that great so its not completely the way I imagined it but its close enough to give you a general idea. I'm seriously considering giving Naruto his whiskers back he just doesn't seem like Naruto without them. All well I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3 and I hope to get the next chapter out quicker.**

 **I do not own any of the Naruto Characters!**

 **'Kyuubi'**

'thoughts'

"Talking"

Normal

 **ONWARD WITH THE STORY!~ 3:)**

* * *

Previously~

"I'll stay away from Konoha until I am able to fight with them again."

"good we'll start the exercises tomorrow, your to stressed right now to do anything without causing damage."

"Wait! why...why are you helping me so much? I'm just this pathetic kid you found, you have no real obligation to me, so why are you helping me?"

"because I had a friend that was injured almost exactly like you were. However his injuries and several other things corrupted his mind and he began to walk down a very dark path. I don't want this to happen to anyone else, and also there is no one here but me"

"I see... Well if we are going to be stuck with each other for awhile we might as well know each others names. Hello my name is Obito Uchiha, whats your name?"

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki"

"eh?"

* * *

Story Start~  


"Hold on for a second. How are you a Uzumaki?"

"um... I was born one?"

"no... I mean in Konoha there is an Uzumaki who is said to be the last one. So how can you be..."

"You can't claim that someone is the last without valid proof kid. How do you know that she is the last?"

"My sensei told me..."

"and how does he know?"

"Um... he was told..."

"by whom?"

"uh... Uzumaki-san I think?..."

"And how did she find out?"

"The counsel and the Hokage told her"

"and how did they find out?"

"through ninja.."

"now your telling me that your ninja were able to look at every nook in the entire world or would they just assume because they couldn't find any of us?"

"just assume but they searched for anyone with an Uzumaki name.."

"The reason for that is because Uzushiogakure was attacked for their expertise in Fuinjutsu or sealing, and the most prominent clan there was the Uzumaki clan. Naturally, the group that wanted to destroy Uzushiogakure wanted the Uzumaki clan destroyed as well, so while fleeing to safety many were killed if they used the Uzumaki name. Many abandoned their name in order to survive that ordeal."

"Then why did you tell me your name?"

"Well for one your from Konoha which were allies to Uzushiogakure, so you wouldn't attack me. The second reason is because you can't do anything to me even if you were an enemy, so why bother with a fake name that I will eventually forget. Lastly we're going to be traveling with each other for a while its only proper that you know my name. However, never call me Uzumaki you can just call me Naruto. Besides being formal has never been my forte anyway."

"but why didn't..."

"I'll tell you more later kid. Why don't you go to sleep?"

and with that their conversation came to a close. Naruto didn't mention anything else and Obito didn't want to offend his sav... Naruto-san by bringing up bad memories, so Obito curled up into a less painful position and let sleep take over. Naruto felt bad about not answering the kids question, but they were starting to pull up memories of his time frame.

 **Flashback~ 3 years ago**

The battle against Madara was intense, and soon more and more of their people were dying. There was blood and screams filling the air, and many people had lost their will to continue this fruitless battle. Madara and Obito seemed to have an endless supply of chakra, and although Naruto tried to protect everyone there was just to many people and only one Naruto.

*BOOOMMM!*

"Sakura! are you alright?!"

*cough cough* "Yeah Naruto I'm okay"

"Damn it, why can't we fucking get this guy?!"

"Naruto, everyone is becoming chakra exhausted I don't know how much longer we can put up with this strain. Naruto we all decided we want you to get away from here."

"What! I'm not leaving you guys. How could you ask me to run away while you guys die! We have always gone through things together thick and thin. If you guys are dying then I'm going down with you!"

"Naruto! I know that you don't want to abandon us, but you're our best option at beating these guys! Now, while we stall this bastard I want you to run at your fastest speed possible and get the hell away from here. I know this is asking a lot of you, but try your best to get strong enough to kick these guys asses for us and try your absolute hardest not to get captured. As long as he doesn't have the Kyuubi he can't bring the Juubi back. Can you do this for us Naruto?"

"I...I don't..."

"please Naruto"

"...Okay I'll do it"

"Thank you Naruto, I hope I won't see you to soon. Alright everybody one more time with all you got!"

"goodbye Sakura-chan"

Pulling as much chakra from both Kurama and himself Naruto sped off in the opposite direction trying his hardest not to look back at what he knew would be an utter massacre.

 **Time-skip 2 years**

Everyone stalled just enough for Naruto to get away, but the price of living seemed much more harsh than dying with his friends on the battle field. Not only did he lose his friends he lost his identity as a person. Everyone has either been captured or have died, sometimes Naruto would meet another person but those instances were very few and short lived for it was better to travel solo then to travel in groups. Over the past two years Naruto and Kurama have gotten very close, since Kurama was usually the only person he could speak to nowadays. If Kurama hadn't been there Naruto was sure he would have cracked he has always been a social person, but this situation has taught him patience and stealth that everyone has always complained that he severely lacked. Nightmares of his friends last moments haunted his thoughts he always felt that they were disappointed that he hasn't avenged them yet. Never in a million years did Naruto think that he would be put in the position of an avenger. That was Sasuke's job, though he needed to gather information before accusing. Naruto learned a lot over the years and he was extremely thankful to his sensei's for if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have survived as long as he has. Kakashi had taught him a little about scouting his surrounding, Yamato taught him how to scavenge for food, though Kurama said that no food poisoning could effect him, it was still better to be cautious. Jiriaya taught him infiltration and information gathering the second was pretty useless since no one was hardly around but he was able to gather data on which zones were easier to go through. Naruto missed his orange clothing but it stood out to much during the day there was hardly any forests after the last battle, so traveling during the night was more effective.

'Kurama do you think we'll ever be able to win?"

 **'I don't know kit there is two of them and they are both actively searching for you. All I know is that eventually they'll find us, and I just hope we'll be able to live through it.'**

'yeah... Kurama I'm glad that I became your Jinchuuriki, if you hadn't been there I never would have become the man I am today'

 **'Me too, kit.''**

 **Present**

Naruto understood how the Uzumaki felt. They couldn't trust the people that used to be their allies because it was a dog eat dog world, and they feared that their allies wouldn't help them out. They abandoned their name as a means of survival for what was a name if you were dead. They also abandoned their names to forget what happened that day the screams of loved ones telling you to run, every time you hear your name you can't help but remember that moment. Naruto understood he tried so hard to lock those memories up at first, but those memories became one of his only comforts. Sure he hated the bad ones but those bad and good moments proved that they existed, and how big a role they played in his life. Shaking himself from his thoughts Naruto looked over to Obito's small form in the corner fast asleep. Despite know that none of his most important people would never have the same relationship they did in the previous future Naruto was just happy that he had a chance to make their lives easier. His only true companion was Kurama and maybe Jiriaya since he was the only person that he was going to explain the situation to. First things first, Naruto needed to get Obito in a good enough condition for travel, or else he would have a difficult time finding that old hermit. All well no use worrying about this now, leaning back against the cave wall Naruto closed his eyes. Hearing shuffling several hours later instantly woke Naruto up, but he calmed down quickly when he realized it came from Obito.

"you alright kid?"

"um... well sort of there was this pebble poking into my shoulder and now I'm completely awake."

"well alright since we're both up I would like to try this medical procedure on you"

"what kind of medical procedure?"

"Don't worry it's harmless. I'm just going to send my healing chakra into your muscles while we work the muscles out"

"uh... ok"

Every day for the next few weeks Naruto helped Obito regain function in his right side. It wasn't enough for him to move by himself, but it was enough for them to move out of that cave. It was to close to Iwa's borders for Naruto's liking and even though he knew he could handle himself if he went through their borders he didn't want to bring Obito along until he was at least able to carry his own weight. After making sure the cave had lost all signs of human interaction he lifted Obito securely into his arms, and shot off to the nearest village. Slowing down when he was a couple of minutes away from the village Naruto cast a small genjutsu on himself to make his coloring like Obito's. Naruto then sent a light wave of chakra to scout the village layout his way in was found rather easily, but this place was no Konoha it was just a small village living on the border with a nine foot tall wooden fence surrounding it. Dashing off to the opening Naruto sent a wave of chakra to his feet to help the jump and then while in the air Naruto sent wind chakra to silence the fall. Casually exiting the alleyway Naruto searched around for a cheap inn for them to spend the night. Naruto knew that he had enough money to last them a little while, but he would have to find another source of income fast.

 **'why don't you make a bunch of shadow clones with disguises that way you can stay with the kid, but still be able to make money'**

'That would cost me too much chakra to maintain, and I don't want to leave us defenseless'

 **'you can just use my chakra for it. After being sent into the past I absorbed my past self, so now I have too much yang chakra.'**

'you sure?'

 **'yeah, I needed to get rid of it anyway.'**

'okay we'll do it after Obito goes to sleep.'

"good afternoon sir. How many beds?''

"two please"

"understood"

the receptionist handed over the key to room twelve.

"Here you go, please let us know if there is anything we can do to make your stay here more comfortable. Do you need assistance with your brother?''

"no, thank you"

walking up the stairs made Naruto realize that Obito had been really quite.

"Are you still there kid?"

"...Yeah its just they never taught us how to do any of this. I don't think even my sensei could accomplish this as well as you did."

"that comes from years of practice"

nodding his head in understanding, Obito began to think of what kind of lifestyle Naruto had lived. It must have been very rough to flee from your own village as a means of survival. How long had Naruto lived by himself to accept this lifestyle so completely? Once they arrived at their room Naruto gently placed Obito on his bed before moving over to his.

"alright kid rest up. Your going to need it."

"Good night Naruto-san"

"just call me Naruto"

"then you can call me Obito"

"don't I already do that?"

"no you call me kid, and no offense but your voice doesn't sound that much older than mine"

"Yeah, I'm probably not that much older than you"

"good then you can just call me Obito, no more kid"

"alright, alright goodnight Obito"

"Goodnight Naruto"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! pls~ don't hate** **me** **for being gone for so long, but college life got crazy when it got close to the end. Haha!~ Um anyway as an apology I am going to try and post two chapters today. I feel really bad for making it seem like I had abandoned this story.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still following this story and to those that reviewed. I promise that even if I feel like quitting this story I won't. Now that I have said my thanks I'm going to apologize again. I know I said I would write this out better, but I felt really bad about taking so long so I'm just gonna write the sixth chapter better. I truly am sorry and I hope that you will continue reading this. **

**Okay now that I have said thx and apologized we shall get on with the story. Also I do not own any of the Naruto characters.~**

 **'Kyuubi speaking'**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

[who's speaking]

(me)

* * *

Chapter 4  


 **Naruto POV**

 **~Two Months Later~**

Time seemed to fly by ever since that day. Obito was finally able to carry his own weight, but he still couldn't walk for to long. We were now in Rice country somewhere where Oto had been in the future. It was strange to look around and see everything so happy and peaceful here, because all he knew about this place was how awful it had been in the future. The grass swayed back and forth as if hearing an invisible song playing in the wind beckoning everyone around to dance along with it. Wild flowers as far as the eye could see were a variety of types and colors. Birds flew high in the sky singing a merry tune as if nothing could ruin this places tranquility, and small animals were out playing in the field without worrying about any danger. It was so strange seeing the land like this, but it helped with the coping. This place didn't remind me of the place that I had come to know at all. The places that I had seen in my eighteen years of life no longer look the same now that I'm in the past. It was actually quite amusing traveling around looking for Ero-Sanin because it gave me the chance to get used to my situation. Already the future has differed from the one I had originally come from just because I had landed here and saved Obito from a life of self torture. Though the kid didn't know it he also saved me. If I had lived in this time frame without anyone as a companion I would have gotten stuck in self grief. Now the only goal I had left for now was to find Ero-Sanin, but that elusive pervert is always one step ahead. If we finally receive news of him being in some village by the time we get there he has already been kicked out for a week. It was getting utterly frustrating getting so close but not being able to catch him. Although this situation has allowed me to be able to focus on training Obito. I had to say that I was very impressed with his progress hopefully by the time I return him to to Konoha he will be stronger than when he had left.

 **'Haha you make it sound like you checked Obito out at the library'**

'whatever'

Anyway to continue on with my inner monologue. Wait where was I going with that subject anyway...

 **'You we're talking about that pervert before you got a little off topic... Idiot'**

'and you've learned to accept it you old grouch!'

Anyway after months of searching we finally got a solid lead. There is a hotspring in Rice country that is going to open in a few days. There is know way Jiriaya will pass up the opportunity to get more of his so called research material. As a bithis g plus on opening day they are opening their dual gender bath it is the perfect scenario. At least I hoped he would be there, even though being with Obito helped chain me to this time I still wanted someone to share my burden with. Getting to the villages gates you can tell that it was a pretty big deal for them. Almost all of the hotels were completely full and the only one left that we hadn't tried was an old rustic building.

[naruto] "Excuse me ma'am is there any rooms left here?"

[receptionist] "You boys are just in luck we only have a few rooms left"

[naruto] "that's good"

[receptionist] "Even though this place isn't the best it will still cost you a pretty penny. Are you okay with that?"

[naruto] "It's fine thank you"

[receptionist] "Alright, how long will ye be staying?"

[naruto] "hmm... four days please~"

[receptionist] "Alright~... Do you need me to call for a doctor? Your little brother looks a little uneasy on his feet."

Worry was shown clearly on her face as she moved her head to get a good look at Obito who was swaying on his feet from walking for so long. Really that boy needs to speak up if he is tired, even if I had to carry him it wouldn't be as bad as what he is doing to himself if he pushes himself to much.

[naruto] "No that it okay my brother is still getting used to walking again so he is just tired"

[receptionist] "oh why is he getting used to walking again?"

If I hadn't been a ninja my face would have twitched. I had just told her that he was tired trying to imply that I could talk later, but Obito needs to rest and she just keeps questioning.

[naruto] "He's recovering from broken bones. I'm sorry, but my brother is really tired do you think we can have the key to our room?"

[receptionist] " Oh I'm sorry kiddo I have been very inconsiderate to you. Here is your room key. There is two single beds and breakfast will be served from 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 a.m. if you are late then you miss breakfast."

[naruto] "thank you"

Turning around I saw Obito stubbornly standing, and knowing that if I helped him he would kick up a fuss, I gestured towards the hallway.

 **Time skip**

It's been two days and finally the day of the grand opening arrived. These past to days I have been a nervous wreck. Never before have I felt this nervous while looking for Jiriaya previously, but it must have been because I didn't believe we would find him and we didn't. However, now the chances of me finding Jiriaya has risen exponentially. Oh god I'm so nervous I'm calling Ero-Sanin by his given name, but as always Obito became a stress reliever. Teaching him the katas that would suit his fighting still best kept me quite busy in the day, but I was still a mess at night.

[naruto] "Obito! Hurry up! We can't be on time for the or we won't have a spot!"

[obito] "Hold your horse Aniki! I'm coming!"

Obito started calling Naruto 'Aniki' whenever they were in a town since it would be strange if Obito only called me by my name. Soon enough it became a habit for him to call me such, so much so that even I don't question the title anymore.

[obito] "why do we need to go to this stupid hotspring anyway?"

[naruto] "hmm? I thought I told you I was looking for a friend? Plus I heard that they have healing water which will help you out."

[obito] "you did mention a friend, but why are we looking for them at a hotspring?"

[naruto] "do you not know about him? Since he is pretty famous and from your village I figured you would know who I was talking about. His name is Jiriaya the legendary toad sage/super pervert."

[obito] OoO "Eh!? We are looking for Jiriaya-sama?"

[naruto] "yep there is something important that I need to talk to him about that's why we have been looking for him. Anyway let's get over to the opening."

It took them forever to finally get to the opening. It seems that whenever this kid tries to get somewhere on time or early something always happens to make them run behind. If I hadn't just to say the heck with it and scooped up Obito and shushuned there we would have ended up late.

[obito] "Aniki did you have to pick me up!?"

[naruto] "I'm sorry to this otouto, but I think your cursed to be late. So I did the only reasonable thing, pick you up and just teleport there"

Time skip because I'm lazy

They were finally inside the hotspring and while Obito was chilling in the healing waters. I was looking around for a familiar chakra signature, but so far I hadn't sensed hide nor hair of him. My anxiety might have had an effect on my sensing skills, but I will never admit that out loud. The last time I had seen Jiriaya was the last time I had seen him alive. Being able to never properly say goodbye to the man who had become a father figure to him hurt and now he was worried that not only would Jiriaya be disappointed in him but that he would also not believe me. I may have a ton of evidence proving that I am from the future mostly because I put seals all over my arms that and one of them had the momentos that Jiriaya had given me in his will. However, even if I think he might not listen I have to try, it sucks know the future but no one can trust you because you just popped up out of no where. After two hours of searching but picking up no signal I was about to head back to Obito when I finally felt his chakra signature popping into the hot springs. Taking in one last breath to calm myself down I headed over to him. Dropping down in front of him I looked him squarely in the eyes and asked him in my most serious voice that life changing question.

[naruto] "will you marry me?"

(jk jk here's the real question)

[naruto] "can we talk privately Jiriaya-sama?"

[jiriaya] "Who are you?"

[naruto] "I'm uh sorry for disrupting your research, but I need to talk to you. All of your questions will be answered to the best of my ability."

Jiriaya looked at me suspiciously while he thought about it. Heck even I would view myself as a suspicious character if I was in his shoes, but I had to hope that somehow he would agree. Otherwise I might have to go to more drastic measures. As more seconds passed by the more my hope wilted, and just as I was about to resrt to plan b, Jiriaya nodded his head in acceptance. Leading me to a more secluded area of the forest and putting up a silence seal he turned around and stared at me.

[jiriaya] "okay. talk"

undoing the hedge he practically kept on himself all the time. Naruto changed from a little buff 6 foot tall brunette man into a lean 5'8 feet tall red head.

[naruto] "guess some introductions are need to be made first. Hello Jiriaya-sama, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I need you to listen to my story."

[jiriaya] "uzu...UZUMAKI! That's impossible all of the other Uzumaki except for kushina are dead! How is this possible?!"

[naruto] "well if you stayed quite enough to let me finish you would know how that was possible"

[jiriaya] "ah yeah sorry just received a bit of a shock"

[naruto] "it's alright it is perfectly natural to be surprised. However, I hope that what I will say next will be allowed without interruptions. Hmm... How to put this lightly.. Oh what the hell lets just be blunt and get it over with I never was one to beat around the bush. I came from the future and I was sent back to this time frame. I know that this sounds bizarre based on that funny look your giving me but I have proof. You know that journal of yours that is really a diary... I have your future selfs version. You know at what page you last wrote, so you can look at that if you don't believe me"

Adding chakra to a certain part of my arm I unsealed a storage scroll that contained his journal. Taking it cautiously Jiriaya unseal the scroll and there lied his journal. It was old, torn, and tattered from use but kept in excellent condition for being somewhere in its twenties. Softly turning each page Jiriaya looked at the book in utter astonishment. I couldn't really blame him, the journal that he had always kept on his person was now several years older with more input than the one he had right now. Closing the journal softly he handed it back to me with a soft expression.

[jiriaya] "so your the gaki in there huh? Why is your head red instead of blonde?"

[naruto] "since my bloodline was quite strange we had to completely eliminate one parents genes and lower the similarity of the other. We choose my fathers side to eliminate because I looked to much like him so I gained a lot more of the Uzumaki features."

[jiriaya] "I see... Alright future brat I believe you especially since it was my journal. Which proves that we must of been close even if I hadn't read what was inside. But my question is what are you planning to do?"

[naruto] "at the moment I'm fixing up Obito. After that I'm still deciding. I don't think that I quite prepared to go to Konoha that situation could change by the time I go to drop the kid off but I think I need more time."

[jiriaya] "what happened to it in the future kid. My journal stops when I go off on a mission, but I don't know what happened after that."

[naruto] " it was destroyed. No matter how many times we rebuilt it from the rumble it became it still kept falling down. So many things happened in the time span of one year that lead up to the complete destuction of the world. Not just Konoha, but all the villages were destroyed hardly anybody survived and those that did just wished to be dead too."

[jiriaya] "I'm sorry kid I can't complete understand what you are feeling because everything is here right now. Hmm.. Other than research I'm completely free for a while. You and that charge of yours could travel along with me and we can make more preparation than we can in this stupid forest?"

[naruto] thanks Jiriaya. Oh but I must warn you I gave you a nickname and it might come out more often than not just a heads up for you!"

[jiriaya] "yeah I read about that but I never mentioned what it was?"

[naruto] "Ero-Sanin~"

[jiriaya] "w-what?!"

[naruto] " that's your nickname I came up with it when I was thirteen"

[jiriaya] "Gods! No wonder why I didn't write the name down! Please don't call me that!"

[naruto] " your a hundred years to late Ero-Sanin. The nickname is permanently engrained into my memory~"

[jiriaya] "NO!"

* * *

 **that is the end of this chapter if you don't see a new chapter today or tomorrow that means that I had my cellphone taken away.**

 **Pls~ review**


	6. Chapter 5

**hello everybody I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I actually did get grounded lol. All well I'm allowed to have my phone only when I go outside so I'm going to write this chapter during my free time. I'm sorry that this story has a little bit of a slow start but we are starting to get to the good stuff so just hold on for a bit for me okay? This chapter will have a major time skip because I figured you guys would like for Naruto to get to the village finally, I hope you guys like this chapter~ I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed.  
**

 **I don't own any of the Naruto characters, but if I did there would be a lot more yaoi XD**

 **'kyuubi'**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

*action*

Normal

 **Onward with the story~ and wish me good luck with my math test. It is the spawn of the devil I swear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Major time skip

We have been traveling with Ero-sanin for several months now, and Obito has really bloomed under the tutelage of two sensei's. I was having some difficulty training him, because I haven't interacted with people for three years let alone train somebody who is recovering from a devastating injury. So I asked Ero-sanin for some tips since he trained my dad and his teammates. At first it was really hectic trying to figure out what training style we should use, but we finally decided to make him a hard hitter like I used to be. The reason was because he was so much like me when I was younger, barely trained but willing to go to great lengths for his teammates. Since he only has one eye, plus being an Uchiha who are well known for overly depending on their eyes, we decided that instead of training his one eye to work for two we would enhance his his other senses. It was a pretty fun training technique at least it was for Jiraiya and me. Obito wouldn't talk to me for weeks after we tossed him into a pit blinded folded with a ton of booby traps. I think he missed what you were supposed to do, cause instead of avoiding the traps he walked into them. It took him months to get better, and although he is not up to par with an expert fighter he still is better than those his age. I think he's better than before I found him because Jiraiya said that he was pretty strong for his age, but I don't really have his previous self to compare him to so I'll just have to hope that he is better. Obito was not the only one going through training sometimes while we are watching Obito suffer...*cough* train he would teach me more about fuinjutsu. Before Jiraiya began teaching me my knowledge on fuinjutsu was quite jumbled. Jiraiya of my past taught me very little about sealing techniques since we were on a time constraint, so all I really got to learn from him was storage sealing. One year after while I was on the run hiding from Madara and his goons I found the ruins of Uzushiogakure. Though I only found one intact scroll it was better than nothing, it talked about a way to put seals on your skin that wasn't sealing some type of tailed beast. It took me six months to figure out how it works and if I had not had Kurama I would have been covered in burn scars. However, after spending several months with this Jiraiya I have learned quite a few seals, so I'm not a completely hopeless Uzumaki now.

The time to send Obito back to Konoha had arrived and we were already heading in its general direction. Jiraiya said that he will go with us since he has some things to report to the Hokage. It will also provide us a cover since it is times of war and if I sneaked Obito in I might be branded as a spy. Jiraiya said that he will leave the decision to me whether I stay in Konoha or leave with him. He said he would stay until a decision is made. However, even though quite a bit of time has passed since I made the decision to not stay in Konoha I still don't think it's a good idea to stay. Sure I will miss hanging out with Obito, but this Konoha is not my Konoha. My Konoha was destroyed and this one is the I will protect. My Konoha would welcome me with open arms, while this one will treat me with suspicion. The heartbreak I will bare when I'll see all of the people who should be dead treat me with suspicion, I don't think I will be able to take it. 'I'm sorry Obito, but I don't think I'm ready...'

Time skip

It has been years since I have seen these huge gates, and they are far more intimidating than I ever remember them being. The closer we got to the gate the more alert the guards became. Heck I would be nervous too if I saw three unknown cloaked people coming towards the place I was guarding during a time of war. However, they calmed almost immediately when Ero-sanin took off his hood and shouted out "Hey guys! The great Jiraiya-sama has returned!" **'Moron'** I couldn't help, but sweat drop at both Ero-sanin and Kurama's comments. Turning my head to the shortest member of our group who was being strangely quiet, only to see him shaking. So I knelt down in front of and beckoned him to explain, though I already had a vague idea as to what the problem was. After taking in one stuttering breath he finally told me what was wrong. " I'm just nervous Aniki. It's been a year since I have been home, and even though I am excited to be home I am also scared. You see even though I am from a big and famous clan, only Aunty Mikoto and her husband Fugato were nice to me. In the village I was called dead last and everyone always said I would die a pointless death. If I came back I wonder if they will still treat me like I am the trash of the village, that I should have just stayed dead instead of coming back. I wonder if anyone will be truly happy that I survived..." Ruffling his hair I gave him a reassuring smile "There will always be someone out there that will care if you lived or died some are just better hidden then others. I know for a fact that Jiraiya and I would care. Tell you what if you can prove that no one in this village truly cares for you and I mean proof not opinion, I will personally take you out of this village and we will go where ever you want." *sniff* nodding his head while vigorously brushing away the tears Obito leaned forward and gave me a hug. "Thank you...thank you for caring...for taking care of me even though you didn't have too... for saving me... thank you..." reaching out to grab his hand I gave his head one more pat before we followed after Ero-sanin. 'God it's going to hard leaving Obito here... well I will only leave him behind if it seems he won't be happy here.' shaking myself out of my momentary stupor I continued following a skipping toad all the way to the Hokage's office.

The office was almost exactly like I remembered it, and my emotions almost broke loose when I saw a younger looking Hokage-Jiji sitting in that memorable chair. 'I knew it was a bad idea coming back here!' **'Kit! You need to calm down! Your panic-attack might bring forth my chakra and then what would we do!'** taking in deep breathes I gradually calmed myself down. I knew that Hokage-Jiji and Ero-sanin heard my breaths, but luckily Obito was still to inexperienced to hear it. "Hello Jiraiya-kun, what has my student come back for so early? you usually wait till the last moment to come back to give report." Turning his head to look at Obito and me he also asked "and who are your companions?"

"They are actually the reason I am here" gesturing for Obito come to his side. Shakily, Obito walked up to Ero-sanin you could literally see his twitches. If it were any other moment I would have teased him, but this was a serious moment. After Obito finally got to his side Ero-sanin slipped off his hood "I believe this gaki came from here?" I was having a really hard time holding back my laughter now, thank God Ero-sanin was here to lighten things up or else this whole experience would have been terrible. What a great reveal haha... Hokage-Jiji was so shocked his eye's bugged out and he almost fell out of his chair. He was also pointing at Obito like he was seeing a ghost... well I guess in a way he was. "Ack! Jiraiya-kun it's bad to disrespect the dead!" Stunned, that is the only way you could describe Ero-sanin's face. "What do you mean disrespecting the dead! This boy is very much alive! My student found him under a pile of rocks and saved him. Why would you even think I would do this even if he was dead? that hurts Sensei." Haha poor Ero-sanin feels insulted. Coughing away his embarrassment Hokage-jiji straightened up his attire "Sorry Jiraiya-kun I wasn't really thinking properly... it's not every day you see some one you think is dead come back to life..." 'Now you know how I feel' "It's really good to see you alive and well Obito-kun." walking around his desk he bent down and gave Obito a big hug. Obito nodded his head in the crook of Hokage-jiji's shoulder, you could literally feel his smile radiating off of him. Smiling at how happy Obito looked my eye caught the signal Jiraiya had sent me. Nodding my head in acceptance we both turned our attention back to Hokage-jiji who had already returned to his seat. "Thank you both for getting Obito back here safely and in a healthy condition. However, there is still the matter of who is under the other cloak. please don't tell me you brought another person back from the dead?" Hokage-jiji's pleading face was pretty funny, but in a way I kind of pitied him for I knew what he was experiencing except at a larger extant. "well sort of Sensei, but he's not from here." after I removed my hood he continued even with Hokage-jiji gaping at me. "This is my newest student Uzumaki Naruto." Ah... I think I can see a ghost floating out of Hokage-jiji.

Haha it took several minutes for Hokage-jiji to snap out of it, he really needs to get over shock quicker. First the Sexy no Jutsu and now the dead coming back to life, I think he needs to prepare himself more for the unexpected. "Anymore people coming back to life Jiraiya-kun, I don't think my heart can take anymore" 'well we didn't bring Madara, but he is out there I think.' "no sensei, just these two." Ero-sanin had a really annoyed expression while he said that."Good! Now then I'm sorry Obito your teammates are out on a mission and won't be back for a while" I have no comment for that. I was hoping that Obito's joyous reunion with his teammates would distract him enough that I could leave, but those thoughts were utterly crushed. Now what do I do I can't just leave the kid with nobody here for him, but I also don't want to stay... oh fuck it, I'm not going to abandon Obito just because I don't want to stay. Looking to the side I saw Ero-sanin giving me a questioning, so I nodded in acceptance and looked back at Hokage-jiji. "If it's alright Sensei could Naruto and I stay here until Obito's team comes back, plus it'll give me a chance to see my former student." Hokage-jiji nodded in acceptance then opened a drawer. "There is an apartment that is open. We both know your place is unsuitable for guests Jiraiya-kun. Here are the keys, and Obito-kun can you please show Uzumaki-kun to his apartment for me I need to speak to my student." 'hmm..'

 **POV Change 3rd person**

After watching Naruto and Obito leave Jiraiya turned his attention back to the his sensei. "That boy has so much loss reflected in those blue eyes... was he there when he lost his village?"

"yes sensei. He saw all of his friends and loved ones die, while his village was destroyed. I think he is going through more hurt than I can ever imagine, but pushing away those thoughts keeps him functioning."

"I see... so whats your real reason for coming back, you could have sent a toad and they would have gotten here just fine. So why you come back?"

"Hmm I can't fool you can I sensei, I need your help. Naruto is a great kid, but he is hurting so much he won't let anybody get to close anymore. The only people he truly lets near him is Obito and me, but I hope that if he lived here he'd be able to open up more. So could you possibly help me figure out how to keep him here long enough that he can be happy again?"

"I would be happy to help."


End file.
